


The Beach House

by Scout125



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealous Olivia, M/M, No Beta, W.I.P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout125/pseuds/Scout125
Summary: This is set after Elliot and Kathy divorced and Toby was never in OZ
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SVU/OZ Crossover which was first posted by me 30 April 2005 under the pseudo kellerluvstoby
> 
> The characters don't belong to me ... but I wish they did 
> 
> Read at your own risk ... yes there are rude bits

Elliot was lying in his bed, looking at his hand and at the ring that he still wore and said to himself self "I should take this off", it had after all been three months since he and Kathy divorced. 

He thought about what he could have done to make it work, but Kathy had made her mind up, she had had enough and wanted out. 

"God I miss them" 

He was listening to the traffic on the street below his apartment which was practically empty because he told Kathy to keep the house and that he would move out, he turned to look at the clock, and it read 2.45 am.

He closed his eyes and wished for sleep, "No such luck" he said as his cell phone rang.

"Stabler" 

"I'll be right there" 

He hung up and rubbed his face, stood and headed for the bathroom.

He walked up to his partner Olivia Benson, as he did she looked up and smiled. She noticed that he didn't look real crash hot. 

"What's up?" 

"Nothing" she knew to drop it.

Benson and Stabler had been partners for six years, so she knew when to back off and not ask. But today she noticed something else in the way he said it. 

"Ok" 

"What we got?" 

Olivia gave him the rundown on the situation.

They worked on the case and in a week they where no closer to catching the perp, they knew who it was but so far he had eluded them. One day they caught a break, the guy they were looking for was booked for a DUI over at the 31. After Stabler and Benson went and picked him up they interviewed and arrested him. 

Elliot was sitting at his desk going over some files when Cragen called him into his office.

"Close the door and have a seat" 

He sat and crossed his arms across his chest and stretched his legs out in front of him staring intently at Cragen.

"What's going on, Elliot?" 

"Nothing" 

"Don't bullshit me; something's going on with you." 

"I'm telling you nothing's going on, now can I get back to work?" Elliot said rising from his chair. 

"Sit, Benson and Munch can handle this one." 

Elliot sat back down, listening to what Cragen had to say "You've got vacation time, don't you?" he said as he sat on the edge of the desk. 

"Yeah, why?" he asked looking at him with eyes slit.

"I want you to take time off" 

"I'm fine I don't need to take time off" Elliot said raising his voice slightly.

"That wasn't a request Elliot, as of now you are on leave I will take care of the paperwork" 

Elliot was going to object but Cragen cut him off "I don't want to hear it". 

"Ever since your divorce and The Protectors case, you have been withdrawn and you don't have your mind on the job." He added.

Elliot got up and stared at Cragen and was going to say something but decided against it, he walked out and slammed the door. He was standing at his locker when Olivia came over and asked 

"What was that about?" motioning to Cragen' Office.

"Wants me to take time off"

"What"

"He doesn't think that my mind is on the job"

"Well that sucks"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"I'll see you later Liv"

Elliot said goodbye to everyone and walked out of the unit. On his way home he stopped off at a Liquor store and picked up a six-pack. He closed the front door with his foot making it slam.

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, grabbing a beer he sat on the couch.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now". 

He took a big swig of his beer and sat there staring at a blank TV screen.

That night he laid in bed thinking about what he was going to do when he thought about one of his friends who is a Real Estate Agent, he rang him hoping he wasn't asleep, he wasn't. Elliot asked him about some rentals out on the coast and his friend offered him his beach house for as long as he needed it. 

"Thanks Jeff, I owe you one" Elliot said then hung up.

Two days later he was driving towards the coast. He had been driving for quite some time when he pulled into a gas station to fill up and stretch his legs. He got a drink and sat down on some seats to relax, after a while he stretched then walked over to his car, as he got there he watched a car pull up beside him.

He stood there staring at the man that got out of the car. The guy looked at Elliot and smiled, he smiled back to be polite, Elliot watched as he walked over to the shop.

Elliot shook his head and got into his car, he drove out of the service station to continue on to the beach house, as he was driving he thought about the man he had just seen. 

"Why the fuck am I thinking about a guy?" 

"I don't go for guys; fuck, what's wrong with me?" 

Elliot got to the beach house and after he got settled in he started to put away the groceries he had bought in the little town about half a mile away. He sat on the back porch with a beer and watched the sun go down over the horizon, wishing he had someone to share it with.

Tobias Beecher pulled up at his beach house, which he got from his divorce from Gen; he didn't want anything else except the house as it was his grandfather's. He got settled in and sat with a beer on the back porch watching the sunset wishing he had someone to share it with.

Toby was a Lawyer with his father's firm, he wasn't happy there and wanted to branch out on his own, but he didn't know how to tell his father so he took his holidays to sort his head out. He didn't know what he was going to do for the time he was here but he sure as hell wasn't going to spend the whole time thinking about it or for that matter his father.

Toby let his mind wander to the guy he had seen earlier that day and thought about his smile which made him go a little weak at the knees. He had trouble walking to the shop knowing that guy was still watching him. He turned when he got inside the shop to see if he was still looking at him but he had gotten into his car and was driving off.

Toby bought what he had to and drove off, the radio was on but Toby didn't know what was playing because he was thinking about the guy and how sexy he was. Now Toby was no stranger to having sex with guys, which was the main reason he and Gen got divorced. A few too many indiscretions with both men and women.

He didn't want to have an accident so he pulled off to the side of the road and he started to slowly run his hand over his cock thinking about that smile and those blue eyes, they weren't like him but they were blue.

Toby continued to rub himself, getting faster and faster, he wasn't far off cumming, so he sped up his movements, his eyes going half-closed he came with a moan. He sat there for a bit to get his breath back, then straightened himself up and continued on his way.

When Elliot woke up he was amazed at how well he had slept, feeling pretty good he thought he might go for a run before breakfast. He put on some running shoes and a pair of shorts but no shirt, he walked down to the beach, which was one step off the porch, and started to run as he was running he looked up at a house and saw a man standing there. 

"That guy looks familiar".

He didn't really think much more about it and kept running down the beach. He ran for another couple of miles then turned around and started back to his place, as he passed the house he noticed that the guy was gone.

Toby was on the porch and saw a guy running along the beach towards him when he looked at the man he realized that it was the guy from yesterday. He saw him looking in his direction and thought he was going to stop but he kept on running by.

He went inside, dressed and went for a walk into the small town, he stopped at a coffee shop and ordered a coffee, there was a newspaper on the table so he picked it up and started to read it. 

The waitress bought over his coffee and asked if there would be anything else he would like, he indicated there wasn't as he sat and drank his coffee the door opened and he couldn't believe his eyes it was the *guy*.

Elliot sat at a table and ordered a coffee, he looked around the caf and noticed a man looking at him and realized it was the same guy from the service station yesterday and this morning.

They sat there occasionally looking at each other as they drank their coffee. Elliot left the money on the table got up and walked over to the door; he smiled and nodded at the man as he walked out.

Toby melted into the seat when he smiled at him but he managed to smile back 

"I have to find out that guys name". 

He tried to catch up with him, he looked up and down the street but he was nowhere to be seen. Toby sighed and started to walk back to his place.

Elliot was standing in a shop across the street watching him; he smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shop to follow the man. He followed him for a while when he went into a house just up the road from his place.

Elliot continued down the road to where he was staying, when he got there he changed his clothes to a pair of tight black jeans and a tight white long sleeve shirt. He decided that this guy seemed ok and he wouldn't mind some company, but he would still keep his wits about him. 

He went into town and bought a six-pack of beer, He stood outside of the house for a few minutes then took a deep breath and stepped up to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott and Toby have dinner and other things happen - I suck at summaries

\--------------------------

Toby was cooking his dinner when there was a knock at the door. 

"Just a minute" 

When he opened the door is jaw dropped, standing on his doorstep was the guy from the coffee shop. Elliot held up the beer and Toby moved to the side to allow him to enter.

Toby watched him walk into the lounge room thinking to himself "wow, great ass". Elliot placed the beer on the table and turned to Toby. 

"Elliot"

"Toby" he replied extending his hand which Elliot took. 

"I'm cooking pasta, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, if there's enough" he was quite hungry 

"Sure there is, I always cook enough for two"

"Do you need a hand?" 

"Nope almost done" 

Elliot took two beers from the box and walked over to the kitchen and handed Toby one.

"So what do you do?" 

"I'm a Detective with the Special Victims Unit in New York." 

"That must be hard on you, having to deal with those kinds of cases" 

"Yeah sometimes" 

"What does your wife think about you doing this kind of work?" Toby asked fishing for information.

"She hates it" 

"So you're married?"

"What do you do?" He asked Toby changing the subject

"I'm a Lawyer" 

Elliot looked at him and smiled letting out a little chuckle. As the evening progressed they got to know each other a little better.

"You don't like Lawyers?"

"Their ok, I've met some real assholes"

"Yeah me too" Toby laughed 

Elliot felt very comfortable talking to Toby and didn't know why; he wasn't one to share his feelings with anybody. While he was listening to him he had this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt since he first saw Kathy and wanted to kiss her.

He stood up and walked over to the doorway to the porch to try and get rid of the feeling in his stomach. Once the felling had gone or so he thought He went back over to the couch and sat down again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, what were you saying?"

As he sat there he watched Toby's mouth as he talked, he leaned in and kissed him, Elliot pulled his head back quickly and shot off the couch and out the door.

"Fuck, what was I thinking of kissing a fuckin guy?" Elliot said out loud feeling frustrated with himself.

Toby sat there in shock he wanted to chase after him but didn't. He didn't see Elliot for a couple of days after that and was worried about him so he went down to his place and knocked on the door.

Elliot answered it "What do you want?"

"I was just seeing if you were ok"

"I'm fine"

"Can I come in?"

"Fine"

Elliot let him in and walked out on to the porch. Toby followed and sat in one of the chairs.

"I don't normally do that kind of thing"

"What kiss men?" he chuckled

"Yeah"

"I gather you have never tried it?"

"I'm not gay, so no"

"You don't have to be gay to kiss a guy"

"I know that it's just, I'm sorry ok"

"I didn't mind"

"Well I did"

Elliot turned to look at him and saw a smile on his face that made him smile.

"You want a drink?"

"Yeah, would love one"

Elliot went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge, he handed one to Toby.

"Thanks"

"Sure"

They stood for a moment when Toby put the beer on the table and moved in close to Elliot who stepped back in to the wall. Toby moved in and kissed him softly on the lips, Elliot surprised himself when he kissed him back, and He pushed Toby away. 

"Don't ever do that again"

"Sorry, but by the looks of things you enjoyed it" he said indicating the bulge in Elliot pants.

"No, I didn't"

Toby moved back in, but Elliot didn't push him away. They stood there looking at each other then Toby put his hand on Elliot's chest and felt his heart speed up. 

He slid his hand down his chest to his groin, he was looking deep into Elliot's eyes and he didn't look away nor did Elliot move his hand away from him.

Toby leaned in and kissed him again, Elliot's hand went to the back of Toby's neck and pulled him in closer.

Toby went to his knees and Elliot's eye's followed him down, he watched as he undid his pants and pushed them down over his hips allowing his cock to spring out.

Toby licked his lips and looked up at him, Elliot was watching him intensely. Toby engulfed his cock in one go, Elliot hissed at the feel of his mouth on him, it had been that long since he had had sex he nearly came there and then.

Toby began to pump his cock in and out of his mouth, feeling Elliot' hands on his head to hold him in place, Elliot started to get lost in the sensation, he thrust his hips forward, he thrust into Toby' mouth one more time and exploded. 

"Fuck"

Toby got up and looked at Elliot who was still coming down and smiled. Elliot opened his eyes and saw Toby standing in front of him licking his lips.

"Get the fuck out" he roared.

Toby walked to the door and turned to him with a smile and said "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that"

"Get out"

Elliot lent up against the wall as he did up his pants, Toby was right he did enjoy it. He shook his head and grabbed the beer; he swallowed half of it in one gulp, he threw the bottle against the opposite wall.

"God damn it, why did I let him do that?"

Elliot stayed clear of Toby for the next few days if he saw him in the street he pretended he didn't or he would look at him with longing, which he hated cause he didn't want him he wanted his wife back.

He was having trouble controlling the feelings he was getting for Toby, every time he saw him his stomach would do summersaults, he knew that it went against everything he had ever believed in, but he knew that the feelings weren't going to go away; he had to do something about it.

As he went to knock on Toby's door the door flew open and he was standing there, smiling at him.

"Come in"

"Thanks"

Toby moved away from the door and Elliot closed it, but as he turned Toby pounced on him slamming him against the door knocking the wind out of him.

Toby licked Elliot's lips to coax them opened allowing his tongue into the warmth of his mouth, their tongues brushed past each other as they explored each other's mouths.

Toby moaned into Elliot's mouth and pulled him in closer. Elliot's hand went to the back of Toby's head and he ran his fingers through his hair; he loved the way it felt.

As Toby started to unbutton Elliot's shirt they broke off the kiss to get some air, Elliot moved back and looked at Toby, he still wasn't sure if he could do this, but he had to see if the feelings he had were right. Toby looked at him and lent in kissed him again very softly as he continued to take his shirt off. 

Toby leaned in to kiss Elliot's neck and flick his tongue across his Adams apple, he licked his way down Elliot' chest and flicked his tongue across a nipple making Elliot hiss.

Still unsure of what to do, Toby sensed this and took his hands and started to help him take off his shirt, Toby rubbed his hands softly over his chest and stomach making Elliot moan and arch into his touch. 

Toby led him over to the huge rug in front of the fireplace, which was roaring, Toby got to his knees and pulled Elliot down with him, and Toby kissed him slipping his tongue into his mouth when he broke off the kiss he slowly moved to Elliot's neck kissing, biting then licking.

He licked down Elliot's chest, he flicked his tongue over his nipple making him buck his hips; he licked down his stomach where he dipped his tongue into his navel, the reaction from him made Toby smile.

He started to undo Elliot's pants pulling them down slowly, but before he took those all the way off he said to him "Get on your stomach" 

Elliot looked at him with surprise, Toby leaned in and asked: "Do you trust me?" 

For some unknown reason, Elliot did "Yes". 

He slowly did as he was asked, Toby softly ran his hands down his back loving the feel of his skin a small moan came from Elliot, he slid his hands down to his pants and took them off over his hips exposing his ass, he rubbed a hand over one cheek making Elliot tense up.

"It's ok" Toby soothed

After Elliot relaxes a bit Toby bent over and started to lick his lower back brushing his cheek over his ass.

He turned him back over and kissed him, he lightly grabbed Elliot's cock and felt it twitch, he ran his thumb over the tip spreading precum over it, and he bent down and licked the tip tasting him. Elliot put his hand on Toby's head and moaned as he sucked his cock into his warm mouth.

Elliot arched into his mouth and got a firmer grip on Toby's head, he got in between Elliot' legs making him open them wider, Toby ran his hand up Elliot's chest gently running his fingers over his lips, he opened his mouth and sucked in two fingers, he was sucking in time with Toby's administrations on his cock.

Toby took his fingers from his mouth and placed one at his asshole, which made him tense up again at the feeling. Toby stopped and looked up at him and said "It's ok just relax" he slowly pushed the finger in making Elliot moan, he started to relax as the sensation of it overwhelmed him, causing him to dig his fingers into Toby's shoulder, which Elliot was sure would leave marks. 

Toby inserted the other finger and was moving them around, in and out in a scissor motion opening him up, Elliot started to rock his hips and held Toby' head on his cock.

"I'm going to cum" he groaned. 

Toby eased his head back as he felt Elliot's cum hit the back of his throat. After his breathing had eased he pulled Toby up and kissed him deeply tasting himself on his tongue. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toby asked

"Yes and No"

"We can stop if you want to"

Elliot looked into Toby's eyes and knew that he wanted this to continue; he trusted him with his life and didn't know why he knew that Toby would never hurt him.

"No, I want to"

Toby knelt and grabbed the lube from his pants pocket "You were a boy scout weren't you, always prepared" Elliot smiled trying to make himself feel at ease, Toby smiled back.

Toby applied heaps of lube onto Elliot's hole and himself. He closed his eyes when he felt the head of Toby' cock push on his asshole and hissed when he felt the head of Toby's cock poop inside. 

Toby stopped so Elliot could get use to the new sensation of his cock inside of him, he bent down and kissed him deeply as he did he pushed in more until Elliot told him to stop. Elliot nodded when he was ready for Toby to go on.

Elliot moaned when he felt Toby's balls hit his ass, he didn't move for a moment revealing in the feel and heat of Elliot's ass. He bent down and sucked his bottom lip, nipping and sucking it as he started to move slowly in and out, hissing at the feel of it, his tongue moving into Toby's mouth, the kiss deepened as his thrusts got harder. Elliot put his arms around him pulling him in closer; he wrapped his legs around Toby's waist pushing his ass down with his feet to make him go deeper.

"Oh God" Elliot groaned as Toby really started to pound into him, brushing past his prostate. 

"Fuck I'm going to cum" Toby roared, he thrust as hard and as deep as he could and came hard, he collapsed on top of Elliot saying "Fuck". 

He rolled so he was lying next to Elliot, he placed his arm across his stomach and their legs were tangled together. They lay that way until they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot woke first and looked over at Toby sleeping next to him; he couldn't believe he had let a guy fuck him, but he did realize that he liked what Toby had done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this next installment

Elliot woke first and looked over at Toby sleeping next to him; he couldn't believe he had let a guy fuck him, but he did realize that he liked what Toby had done to him.

He got up and walked over to the window, it was still dark outside and he wanted to go, but for some reason when he looked over at the man sleeping on the floor he couldn't, it was like he was home; it felt as though he belonged with Toby. He didn't understand that but he knew it was true.

"I guess the feelings where right"

Elliot went back over to where Toby lay and got down beside him; he knelt there and looked down at him and his heart sped up. He leaned down and kissed him softly. Toby moaned and turned onto his back as if inviting Elliot to look at his body and Elliot did and he liked what he saw.

He touched Toby' cock lightly and it twitched under his fingertips, he slowly wrapped his fingers around it and started to stroke up and down, he bent down and licked the tip of Toby' cock and tasted the precum there, he was hesitant at first, he had never even touched another man before last night and wasn't sure if he could do it right, but he wanted to do this for Toby. 

He licked the tip again then put it in his mouth; he slowly engulfed it making sure he wouldn't gag; he started to move up and down getting faster as he started to enjoy it.

Toby woke to an unbelievable sensation on his cock, he reached down and found Elliot's head, and he started to moan. Elliot growled around his cock making him shiver "Elliot, I'm going to cum" Toby moaned as he exploded into his mouth. Elliot was surprised by the force of the cum as it hit the back of his throat, but he swallowed it all.

Elliot moved up Toby' body and kissed him, he reached for the lube and Toby stopped him 

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to"

"I want to"

Elliot knelt between Toby's legs applying some lube to himself then to Toby's hole, he placed the head of his cock at Toby' opening and pushed in. Toby moved his legs up and wider to allow Elliot better access; he sank into him slowly making them both moan.

Elliot leaned down to kiss him, Toby opened his mouth willingly and as their tongue's slid over each other Elliot started to move inside Toby.

Toby bought his ass up to meet every thrust making him go deeper each time; he brushed past Toby' prostate making him yell out 

"Jesus".

Toby rubbed his hand up Elliot's chest and pinched one of his nipples making him hiss. Elliot was close so he sped up his thrust, he pounded into Toby harder then he had ever done with Kathy, he moaned thrusting one last time holding his cock deep inside of Toby as he came.

"Fuck"

With sweat pouring off of both of them and their breath fast and heavy Elliot collapsed on to Toby kissing him 

"Good Morning" he whispered in his ear. "Yes, it is" was Toby's reply.

Awhile later Toby started to return the favor but Elliot stopped him saying "Later". 

Toby wasn't sure what was going on until Elliot said

"I'm hungry and need a shower, how about you come down to my place and I cook you breakfast since you cooked dinner last night."

"That sounds great, how's half an hour sound" 

"Ok" Elliot said as he got up and dressed, before heading to the door Toby kissed him deeply and passionately before Elliot opened the door and walked out Closing it behind him.

Elliot walked back down to his place with a huge smile on his face. He had a shower and went to the fridge and realized that he didn't have anything for breakfast 

"Shit, what are we going to have?" 

Toby had showered and was on his way down to Elliot's when he was nearly there Elliot came out 

"Let's go into town and eat my shout".

"Ok let's go"

When they had ordered Elliot asked him if he liked being a Lawyer. 

"It's ok". Elliot looked at him and smiled. 

"I work for my Father's firm, but I don't know if I want to anymore. I would like to branch out on my own for a while, but I don't know how to tell my father that's what I want to do." 

"He can't be that bad?"

"No, It's just he expects me to take over one day and I don't know if I want to" 

"And what about you, do you like what you do?" Toby asked

"To do my job you have to hate it, so it doesn't get to you, if I let it get to me I wouldn't be able to do my job properly."

"And has it ever gotten to you?" 

"Yeah" was all Elliot said looking out the window of the caf, Toby was looking at him and thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked that question. 

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up anything bad" 

"That's ok, I know you didn't" 

"I had a bad case awhile back and it hit me pretty hard, you've probably heard of it, The Protectors?" he looked at Toby who nodded his head in agreement 

"Yeah, I remember that it was..." he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on Elliot's face. 

"Shit, I did it again" he said shaking his head. 

"No, you didn't".

"That's why I'm here. My Captain thought it best if I take some time off and also because of my divorce"

"Your divorce" Toby asked a little shocked

"Yeah, three months now"

"Wow"

"Sorry I didn't tell you"

"That's ok"

"I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do" he said with a shake of his head as he wanted the subject to change.

"I can think of one thing" Toby said with a wink. 

Elliot smiled at him and suggested that they go back to his place.

As they walked back they continued their conversation about their lives.

"So what's your partner like, do you get along with him?" Toby asked breaking his train of thought. 

"Her" he replied. 

"Your partners a woman" Toby said not hiding the surprise in his voice "How does she handle the cases?" he added.

"Yeah she's a woman, but sometimes I think she should have been born a guy, the way she handles some perps" Elliot laughs. 

"So she handles it pretty well then?" 

"Yeah, she does" 

They reached Elliot's place and went inside, Toby stepped up to him and kissed him deeply.

They spent the next week and a half getting to know each other physically and mentally so by the time had come for them to leave they knew each other pretty well.

When Elliot looked at Toby his stomach did summersaults, he thought that he may be falling in love with him. No, he didn't think it; he knew it he was in love with Toby.

He wanted to tell him, he wanted to yell it out, no one has ever made him feel like this, it was nothing he had ever felt before and he loved it.

Elliot was going home in two days and wanted to ask Toby if they could keep seeing each other once they got back to New York. When Elliot asked, Toby loved the sound of it and said "For sure."

They spent the last night together in each other's arms, as they were going to sleep Toby kissed Elliot tenderly.

"I really need to tell you something, please don't think I'm crazy or anything, but I think I'm falling in love with you." 

Elliot looked at him and couldn't believe that he felt the same way as he did.

"I feel the same way, but I wasn't sure how to tell you." They made love again that night.

The next morning they said there goodbyes and said that they would see each other tomorrow and arranged a time. Elliot took Toby in his arms and kissed him passionately "See you tomorrow" he said after they broke the kiss. He got into his car and drove off looking in the rear-view mirror at Toby.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot goes back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome - if I need to improve with my writing let me know :)

"So have I missed anything good?" Elliot asked as he walked into the station house.

Olivia looked up from her desk. "Welcome Back Elliot" she got up and embraced him, he returned the hug but let go quickly.

"How was the Holiday?" Munch asked over his glasses noticing a certain change in him.

"Fan Bloody Tastic" was his reply as he shook Fin's hand.

Cragen walked in and said "Good to see you Elliot". 

"Munch, Fin my office" 

"What did we do now" Munch joked. 

"Not me, it was all you whatever it was" Fin replied with a smile shaking his head.

"So how was your time away?" Olivia asked Elliot when the guys had gone. 

"Great" 

"So what are we working on?" He asked her trying to change the subject.

"Um ... not much just got a case. Nothing I can't handle" she said looking rejected, and thinking He looks different, happy almost.

"Ok" he said with a shrug as he sat at his desk and opened the first file from the pile that had accumulated there.

"Stabler" he said as he answered his phone "Yep, about 7, ok see you then" he said with a smile, as he hung up he looked at Olivia who was watching him. 

"Who was that?" she asked

"Just a friend" Elliot said and added "Personal"

"Oh ok" she said with a sigh and went back to work.

When the day had ended, Elliot was the first out the door, saying bye over his shoulder as he left.

All four just stood there and watched him leave, "He seems different to anyone?" Munch asked "I think our boy got lucky while he was away" he didn't notice the look Olivia gave him but If looks could kill he would be dead twice. 

"Good for him" Cragen said "Least he's happier now than when he left" 

Elliot sped over to Toby' place, he took the lift to the tenth-floor apartment where Toby answered the door in a bathrobe and Elliot looked at him and smiled, he grabbed Toby and kissed him hard 

"God I missed you" he said when they broke off the kiss.

"Missed you too" 

Toby invited him in and told him to make himself at home while he changed. Elliot grabbed him and said "I like you just the way you are", Toby smiled at this and kissed him.

"You want a drink?" 

"Yeah, beer if you've got one" 

"Sure, the fridge is in there help your self" Toby said with a laugh as he headed to the bedroom to put on some clothes.

"Smartass" 

He walked over to the kitchen and yelled: "You want one Tobe?"

"Yeah thanks" 

Elliot grabbed two beers and went back into the lounge looking around at the photos and books 

"Nice place" he said to no one 

"Thanks" Toby said startling him making him jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Toby said with concern

"That's Ok" Elliot said

"Come ere" he said to Toby and kissed him softly, Toby asked if he wanted to get something to eat, Elliot answered him by kissing his neck.

"Got something to eat right here" making Toby chuckle, Elliot could feel the vibrations of it on Toby' neck.

Elliot ran his hands up his back under his shirt, a moan escaped Toby' lips, he caught Elliot' bottom lip and sucked it in. 

"Come on, Let's go eat, we can finish this later" Elliot said, Toby pouted, which made Elliot smile 

"You're cute when you pout, you know that". 

They went to a restaurant down the street from Toby's apartment called "Infinite". They were led to a table by the waiter before he walked away he handed them menus and asked them would they like a drink while they waited. 

"I'll have a Scotch on the rocks" Toby answered 

"I'll have a beer thanks" 

They finished their meals and Elliot went to grab the check, "No, this is on me" Toby said with a smile as he grabbed it out of Elliot's hand. Elliot was going to object but didn't. After Toby had paid they walked back to his place talking as they did.

Toby opened his door and let them both in. "Will you spend the night with me?" Elliot swept Toby into his arms, kissing him long and deep "Of course" he said when they broke the kiss.

They lay in Toby's bed naked, marveling in the feel of each other's bodies their hands exploring each part of each other. Toby leaned in and kissed Elliot with such passion it took his breath away.

Toby and Elliot moaned into each other's mouths, rolling together so Toby was on top of him, Toby began to nuzzle Elliot' neck, licking from ear to shoulder and back, he flicked his tongue across his Adam's apple, sucking on it and he could feel it vibrate in his mouth as Elliot groaned.

Toby moved down his body stopping to suck and bite Elliot' nipples, licking his way down his stomach to his groin, he blew a hot breath on Elliot' cock making him moan his name.

Toby smiled and made his way down to his thighs, he softly kissed the skin, nipped it then licked it making Elliot moan. He moved up and nuzzled his groin, he licked the head of his cock tasting the pre-come which had leaked out, he licked the length up and down going to his balls and sucking them into his mouth, he sucked one then the other, Elliot moaned and ran his fingers through Toby' hair.

Toby softly took Elliot' cock in his hand and ran his thumb across the tip, he bent and licked it before engulfing the entire length until it hit the back of his throat. He started to slowly move up and down the length running his tongue on the underside on the upstrokes, he licked up until just the tip was in his mouth he swirled his tongue around the tip.

"Jesus Toby" Elliot moaned as Toby inserted a finger into his asshole, he bucked his hips when Toby found what he was searching for. 

"I'm going to cum if you do that again" Elliot told him. 

Toby smiled and sped up his administrations on his cock and ass, he brushed past his prostate and pulled up so just the tip was in his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip he felt Elliot shudder as he came in his mouth.

Toby moved up Elliot' body and kissed him deeply as he did he reached for the lube that was on the bedside table, he knelt and applied it to his cock and placed the tip at Elliot' opening, Elliot opened his legs wider and placed one over Toby' shoulder, Toby pushed and slid all the way to the hilt in one motion. They both hissed at the feeling "Fuck me hard, Baby" Elliot groaned into Toby's ear then bit his neck leaving a mark.

"You want it hard do you?" Toby asked him 

"Mmmmm" was the reply. 

Toby rose up on his knees and put his arms under Elliot's legs and leaning forward causing Elliot's ass to rise up on a different angle. Toby started off slow at first and Elliot moaned "Harder" Toby then began to really hammer into him, he was grunting with every thrust, Elliot reached up and twisted one of Toby' nipples causing him to cry out, he stopped suddenly and pulled out, Elliot looked at him and was about to ask what was wrong 

"Get on your hands and knees" Elliot looked at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow but did as Toby asked. 

He thrust into Elliot again, as he did he pulled Elliot' body towards him as his thrusts became harder, Toby reached around and grabbed Elliot' cock and started to pump in time with his thrusting. 

It didn't take long for Elliot to come again and as he did Toby thrust in one last time "Fuck" he groaned as he exploded deep inside his lover's ass.

"God" Toby groaned as he collapsed onto Elliot who was breathing just as hard and fast as he was. Toby lay beside him, they kissed Elliot said "That was amazing".

"Mmmmm" was all Toby could say. They laid there in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

Elliot woke with a start, looking around the room not knowing where he was, he felt a body lying next to him, he looked over at the person next to him and smiled "Toby" he said with a smile, he pulled Toby in and kissed his forehead. Toby stirred and pressed closer to him, Elliot put his arms around him and closed his eyes, as sleep took over once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby woke to find Elliot gone; he rolled over and sat up rubbing his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and could smell bacon cooking, he got out of bed and put on some boxers and he walked out to the kitchen and stopped short.

Toby woke to find Elliot gone; he rolled over and sat up rubbing his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and could smell bacon cooking, he got out of bed and put on some boxers and he walked out to the kitchen and stopped short. 

Elliot was in there cooking breakfast; He was barefooted and bare-chested, Toby smiled and leaned against the door frame watching as Elliot moved around placing food on plates, pouring coffee, and whistling a song Toby couldn't recognize, Toby watched him for a while longer 

"Good Morning"

Elliot jumped and dropped the egg he was holding on to the floor 

"Fuck you scared the shit out of me" he said holding his chest "how long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile" Toby smiled and helped him clean up the mess. 

"What was that song you were whistling?" he asked as he rinsed the egg off of the cloth. 

"I knew I loved you" 

"Sounds like a nice song" 

"Yeah it's a great song, it kind of reminds me of you" Elliot said as he kissed him. 

Toby started to rub his hands up and down Elliot's sides, just then Elliot's cell started to ring "Shit" Elliot said as he reluctantly let go of Toby and raced to find his phone. He found it on the sofa he flipped it open roughly and said "Stabler"

"I'm on my way" he sighed and hung up. 

When he turned Toby was standing there with a bacon and egg sandwich for him to eat on the way. 

"Thanks" Elliot said then kissed him on the lips softly. 

He dressed and grabbed the sandwich 

"Sorry about the mess, I would stay and help but I got to go" 

"I know" said Toby then added 

"I'll call you later today Ok". Elliot kissed him again and headed for the door 

"Love you" he said just as the door was closing. Toby smiled and said "Love you too" to the closed door.

Elliot got to the station house and was called into Cragen's office where Olivia Munch and Fin were all sitting. 

"What's Up" he said as he sat on the file cabinet.

Olivia was looking at him and he was getting the feeling that she was trying to work out where he was last night. He smiled at her and went back to listening to the Captain.

All-day Olivia was acting very strange towards him when he finally asked

"What's eating you?" 

"Nothing"

"Ok"

Later she asked "Are you seeing someone?" 

"Well that's a bit personal and frankly not really any of your business" Elliot replied "but if you really need to know and by the look on your face you do, then yes I am." 

"How did you meet her" she asked fighting back tears

"When I was on leave" Elliot said smiling and was going to add *Him* you mean, but didn't say anything.

Olivia avoided him all day unless it was something to do with the case she didn't really speak to him. 

"What's wrong with you today?" Elliot asked her when they were alone and out of earshot 

"Nothing" she replied trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Is it because I told you I'm seeing someone?" he asked 

"Now what makes you think that I would be interested in what or who you do" she said with anger. 

Elliot stepped back trying to get away from the venom that she spat at him when she spoke. 

"Fine" he said and left it at that, he got his answer from her reaction. 

"You know Olivia, Jealousy is a curse" Munch said then added "Can't you be happy for him?"

"Shut up, Munch" she said with rage, she grabbed her coat and said "I'm going Home". 

"Night Liv" Elliot called but she didn't reply.

Elliot shook his head and chuckled then said to Munch "did you have to say that?" 

"Yeah I did" was his reply. 

"Look Elliot we all know how she feels about you, but she has to realize that you don't feel the same way" Munch told him. 

"Yeah I know that and before you say it, yes I have talked to her about it" Elliot said with a sigh.

Just then his phone rang, it was Toby telling him that he wouldn't be able to meet him tonight, but he didn't mind because just hearing his voice cheered him up some. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" and he was gone.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Fin said to his partner 

"Nope" he said with a smile.

Elliot got to his place and took a shower, he thought about what had happened with Liv and thought he should give her a call to clear the air. After he showered he wrapped a towel around himself and picked up the phone to call Liv. After he spoke to her, he realized that she was not ready to talk to him about it just yet so he let it go.

He knew that he wouldn't be seeing Toby tonight because he had to have dinner at his parents place, so he climbed into his bed and laid there in the dark thinking about Toby, his hand was slowly rubbing his stomach as he imagined what He and Toby would be doing to each other right now if he was here, he felt his cock jump at the thought, he slowly ran his hand down his stomach and into the top of his boxers he slowly rubbed his cock and thought about Toby going to his knees and engulfing him in that hot sweet mouth.

Elliot groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to slowly pump, his actions sped up as he imagined Toby sucking him all the way into his mouth and moaning around him, that was all he needed to cum, as he came he said Toby' name over and over again.

He laid there trying to get his breathing back to normal and when it had cleaned himself off. Slipping back into bed he said "Goodnight Toby, I love you" hoping that he heard him, he lay there for a while longer then fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming of *his* Toby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby sat at the table with his parents, listening to his dad talk about one of his cases. He wasn't really paying attention to him as his thoughts were on Elliot and what he would be doing right now, a smile formed on his lips as he thought he knew exactly what he would be doing.

Toby sat at the table with his parents, listening to his dad talk about one of his cases. He wasn't really paying attention to him as his thoughts were on Elliot and what he would be doing right now, a smile formed on his lips as he thought he knew exactly what he would be doing. 

"Tobias, are you listening to me?" 

Toby looked at him "Sorry Father, what was that?" 

"What's wrong with you tonight Tobias, your acting very strange?" his mother said

"Nothing, sorry Mother" 

"Well what did you want to talk to me about, Tobias?" his father asked when his mother had left them to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you about leaving the firm" Toby replied politely waiting for his fathers' reaction.

"Well what bought this on?" he asked

"I have been thinking about it for a while now" Toby said

"Well I can tell you right now, I will not allow you to leave" his father said with anger

"You will not allow me" Toby stormed "I am not a child any more FATHER" Toby' temper was rising

"You will not raise your voice at me in my home Tobias" he replied flatly

"Toby" 

"I beg your pardon" his father said

"My name is Toby... T O B Y... Toby" he said as he stood

"Alright then ... Toby" he said "I am still not going to allow you to leave" he added

"FINE" Toby screamed and walked out of the house slamming the door.

"Fuckin Asshole" Toby said to himself as he walked to his car.

"I don't know what's come over that boy" Mr. Beecher said to his wife as she came in with a look of concern

"What happened?" she asked

"He wants to leave the firm" he replied with a sigh "And I guess I was a bit hard on him"

"You can talk to him tomorrow after he's had time to calm down" she told him.

Toby wanted to see Elliot but knew that it would be too late to go to his place so he headed to his apartment. He showered and poured himself a Scotch which he downed in one go, Feeling the liquid burning its way down to his stomach, he calmed down a bit and said "Fuck him, if I want to leave I will".

He went to bed not thinking about his father but of Elliot. He pictured Elliot standing in front of him with no shirt and just a pair of tight jeans that were low on his hips; he imagined running his hands all over that chest felling the muscles jump at his touch.

His hand slowly went down inside his boxers and lightly ran his fingers up and down the length imagining it was Elliot touching him, he closed his hand around his cock and started to pump, his mind going back to Elliot standing there in those jeans.

His actions sped up as he was close to coming he imagined Elliot slowly lowering the jeans over his hips, he moaned as he came in his hand. After his breathing was back to normal he washed then went back to bed. "Goodnight Elliot, I Love you" hoping that he heard him.

Elliot woke up to his phone ringing "Yeah, Stabler" he said "Alright Liv, I'll be right there"

He walked into the station house and asked "What's going on?" he was given the rundown on the case. He and Olivia didn't really say much to each other as they drove to interview a witness. 

"You Ok" Elliot asked 

"Yep" was her reply

"Look if you're still pissed about yesterday" he said

"Just drop it" she said

"Fine, but if you want to talk" he told her

"I won't" she said to him

After they had interviewed the witness they headed back to the station house. Olivia sat at her desk not saying anything to anybody; she was thinking "what is so wrong with me that he doesn't want me" I need to know who he is seeing. She worked out a plan on how she would do this.

She left the station house first but didn't really leave; she waited until she saw Elliot leaving then followed him he drove for some time then pulled over in front of an apartment block, he got out and lent on the car like he was waiting for someone. 

She saw a blonde man walk out the door and go over to where Elliot as she sat there staring as the blonde man embraced Elliot and kissed him for what seemed for ever. 

"A man, a fucking MAN" she said to herself 

"He's seeing a man" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She watched as they got into Elliot's car and drove off. 

"Fuck" she yelled and slammed her fist into the steering wheel.

"How could he be seeing a man" she cried 

"That Bastard, he would prefer to be with a man then be with me, I just don't understand" she was sobbing now. Olivia went home and cried her self to sleep.

Elliot and Toby had no idea that they had been seen by Olivia, as they drove to Elliot' place Toby reached across and slid his hand up Elliot' inner thigh to his groin making Elliot groan but he took Toby' hand away "Not while I'm driving" Elliot said as he kissed his hand.

Toby smiled and said with a wink "Ok I can wait"

"I missed you last night" Elliot told him, "I thought about you"

"I missed you too" Toby said.

"Did you think about me?" Elliot asked

"What do you think?" Toby smiled at him

"I think ....yes" Elliot said and kissed his hand again as he pulled in to the garage of his place.

Elliot opened the door to his apartment and let Toby walk inside in front of him, just as he closed the door Toby pounced on him pushing him into the door hard winding him. 

Toby kissed the back of his neck and ran his hands down his sides then around the front, grabbing Elliot's cock and feeling that it was semi-hard "Mmmmm" he said "This for me?"

Elliot moaned as Toby started to rub him through his pants, 

"And it's only for you baby" he growled as he could feel himself getting rock hard in Toby's hand. 

Toby licked his neck again and released him. Elliot turned and kissed Toby hard pushing his hips forward into Toby' groin, he was hard too.

Toby groaned into Elliot' mouth as he felt their cocks touch even through the fabric of their clothes, Elliot ran his hands up Toby' chest and started to unbutton his shirt 

"So what did you think about last night?" he asked Toby 

"I pictured you in nothing but a pair of tight jeans" he replied "And then you striped for me very slowly"

"What about you, what did you think of?" Toby asked Elliot

"You on your knees sucking my cock with your hot sweet mouth" Elliot answered as he bent down to lick one of Toby' nipples making him moan. 

Toby took Elliot's shirt off and threw it on the couch along with his, they stood there chest to chest and groin to groin kissing like it was their last.

Toby broke the kiss first and looked deep in to Elliot' eyes "I Love you Elliot" he said 

"I Love you too Toby" Elliot said smiling 

"We only met three weeks ago and yet I feel as though I have known you all my life" he added

"I know" said Toby "The feelings I have for you are unbelievable"

Elliot leaned in and kissed Toby softly, he walked him back towards the couch and lowered him onto it. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck then started to lick his way down Toby's chest finding his nipple and giving it a tiny nip making Toby hiss and thrust his hips upwards.

Elliot continued to lick down Toby' stomach nipping and sucking all the way, he stopped at his navel and flicked his tongue over then in causing Toby to chuckle. 

Elliot looked up to see Toby with his head back and gripping the top of the couch trying not to cry out, he knelt up to undo Toby' pants, he ran his hands up and down his chest flicking his nipples with his thumbs 

"Mmmmm" Toby murmured. 

Elliot ran his hands down to his jeans and started to unclip them, Toby raised his hips to help with the removal, as he pulled them down Toby's cock sprang free and Elliot bent down and blew hot breath up the length making Toby shiver.

He slid the jeans all the way off and threw them into the corner, he ran his hands up Toby's legs and inner thighs but not touching him where he new Toby wanted him to. 

Toby bucked hips when Elliot touched him lightly on the inner thigh just short of his balls. 

"Elliot" Toby whispered and grabbed Elliot's arm. He ran his hand up Toby' chest and ran his fingers across his lips, Toby licked them then sucked two into his mouth, Elliot then took them out and held on to Toby' cock. 

Without warning Elliot engulfed Toby' cock in his mouth and took it right to the base, at the same time he thrust the two fingers Toby had been sucking on in to his opening, Toby gripped his arm hard and cried out "Fuck", Elliot smiled and moaned around his cock, he started to pump it in his mouth moving his fingers at the same time.

He licked the length from the base to the tip where he swirled his tongue around and ran it along the slit, Toby was throwing his head from side to side he grabbed Elliot' head and said "I'm going to cum" as he exploded into his mouth. Elliot took all he had to give, and then slid up Toby's body and kissed him deeply.

"Fuck, that was awesome" he said and looked at Elliot who was removing his pants and retrieving the lube from his pocket 

"We're not done yet" Elliot smiled at him as he got on the couch in between Toby' legs who lifted one over the top of the couch and the other around Elliot' hip; he applied the lube and positioned the head of his cock at his opening.

He pushed hard into Toby and sank to the hilt; he bent down and kissed him 

"You're so hot inside Toby, I don't think I will last long" Elliot said as he started to slowly move in and out, Toby smiled and thrust his hips up to make him go deeper and kissed him again, they both moaned into each other's mouths.

He knelt up and pulled Toby towards him, he wasn't going to last much longer and started to thrust hard and deep, he was grunting with each thrust 

"Toby I'm Gunna Cum" he grunted then exploded deep into Toby's ass. 

Toby tightened his legs around Elliot's waist to hold him there as he came, he collapsed on Toby' chest 

"I told you we weren't finished" he kissed Toby deeply then moved to lay next to him, he held Toby close and placed small gentle kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Toby turned and face him, placing his palm on his cheek and kissing him on the forehead, both cheeks than the lips, the kiss was to show Elliot how much he loved and cared for him. They stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. 

"I love you too" Elliot said when he realized why Toby had kissed him like that.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later Olivia was sitting at her desk when Elliot walked in to the Squad Room. She glanced at him for a moment then went back to work.

A week later Olivia was sitting at her desk when Elliot walked into the Squad Room. She glanced at him for a moment then went back to work. 

"Morning Liv"

"Elliot"

"You want a cup of Coffee?"

"No thanks"

"You alright?"

"Yes"

It was only 7.00 am and already I have done something to piss her off he thought to himself. He watched her for a minute, and then sat at his desk; he was still looking at her when his cell phone rang.

"Stabler"

"Hey" It was Toby "You want to have lunch today?"

"Sure, when and where?"

"How about at my place and we can be each other's lunch," Toby said with a laugh

Elliot laughed at this which made Olivia give him a very funny look, she shook her head and went back to work on the file in front of her.

"Sounds great, I will meet you there at let's say one"

"Ok...... I love you"

"Right back at ya" Elliot said with a smile then hung up. 

It had been a semi-slow morning with only one major case that they were working on, but they got the guy and now all that was left was the paperwork, and there was a hell of a lot of that. Elliot rubbed his temples and took a deep breath.

"Headache" Olivia asked when she looked up at him.

"Mmmmm Just a small one"

"Take an aspirin"

"Yeah or I might just go to lunch instead, might help if I take a break from this" he said indicating the case file in front of him. He knocked on Toby's door right at 1 o'clock, when Toby answered it he grabbed Elliot by the tie and pulled him inside.

When Elliot got back to the station house he started to get on with the paperwork which he had left there that morning. He felt great now and he knew why, he didn't need an aspirin he needed a bit of Toby. He was glad that his headache had gone before he got to Toby's place, cause that would have been funny if he had said to him, not today as I have a headache, he chuckled to himself and went on working.

He was finishing up on the last lot of paperwork when Olivia asked him what he was doing for dinner

"Sorry I've got plans"

"Oh ok" she said feeling a bit rejected

"If you need to talk, I can cancel I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

"No that's ok, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem"

"See you"

"Liv, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we will talk tomorrow over dinner, ok"

"Ok, see you"

Elliot watched her leave and wondered if she was ok. She had been a bit different towards him for a couple of weeks now since he got back from his time off. Does she know about Toby? No, she couldn't, we have never met up anywhere where she or anyone else from here or Toby's work could see us, or have we? 

He was sitting there going over what he would say to her if she did ask about Toby when his phone rang

"Yeah"

"Hey.....you still working?"

"Ahh...yeah" Elliot looked at his watch and realized what the time was "Shit...Sorry Toby, I guess I lost track of the time"

"Yeah figured as much" Toby laughed

"I'm so sorry, I will be there soon"

"No need to rush, I just got in myself and I've just put dinner in the oven anyway"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah no problem, I will see you soon"

"Ok" Elliot hung up, smiled to himself and looked at his watch again "Fuck" he straightened up his desk and left the station house. 

He zigged and zagged through traffic to get to Toby's place. As he parked he saw a car that he thought looked like Olivia's, he sat there looking at it through the rearview mirror for a while then dismissed the thought saying "No way is that her, she doesn't know I come here" he got out and went up to Toby' place.

"Come on in, Elliot it's open" came the reply when he knocked

"You shouldn't do that"

"What?"

"Yell out like that"

"Why? I knew it was you"

"That's not the point; I could have been a Sex maniac"

"Mmmmm... But you are" Toby said with a laugh

"Smartass, I'm serious"

"Always on duty hey Detective"

"Yep" he said as he grabbed Toby and kissed him long and hard. Toby pulled free first to catch his breath.

"I hope you like Lasagna"

"Yep, love it"

"Good" Elliot leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by the buzzer on the oven. "Give me a hand?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Besides you, you mean" Toby answered with a smile.

"Yeah"

"You can help me with the Salad"

"What you mean like cutting up the Tomatoes and stuff?" "Yep"

"Ok no problems"

After they had eaten and tidied up, they sat on the couch talking about their day. "I'm having dinner with Olivia, my partner tomorrow night"

"Really, Should I start to worry?" Toby laughed

"No of course not, I think she just needs to talk to me about something"

"Is she ok?"

"Not sure" Elliot said with worry "I will find out tomorrow night, I guess"

Toby moved closer to Elliot, he leaned in and nuzzled his neck, Elliot moved his head to the side for Toby to have better access to it. Toby kissed his earlobe then licked down his neck to his collarbone.

He got down in between Elliot's legs and started to unbutton his shirt, leaning in and licking each part of exposed skin as he opened the shirt making Elliot moan. Toby opened up the shirt and flicked his tongue over one of his nipples then the other making Elliot buck his hips up, Toby licked, nipped and sucked his way down Elliot's chest and stomach coming to a stop at the top of his pants.

He ran his hands up Elliot's legs from his claves to his inner thighs stopping just short of his groin. He ran his hands up his hips and across his stomach to the button of his pants, he slowly undid the button and zipper bringing the pants down slowly over Elliot's hips letting his cock springs free, he slipped them off over his feet and threw them on the floor.

Toby sat back and looked at Elliot lying back on the couch; he moved his eyes from Elliot's down to his mouth and watched as Elliot's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his eyes traveled down over his body to his rock hard cock. Toby ran his hands up Elliot's inner thighs to his groin, his thumbs running up the sides of his cock making Elliot call his name.

Toby wrapped his hand around Elliot's cock and started to slowly pump his fist up and down, be bent down and licked the tip of his cock, licking away the pre-cum that had seeped out.

"Toby" Elliot moaned when he engulfed the head into his warm mouth, he swirled his tongue around the tip and into the slit. Elliot's hand went to the top of Toby's head trying to push him down on his cock, but Toby had other ideas. He lightly pushed Elliot's hand away still with his cock in his hand he started to pump faster and faster smiling up at him he locked eyes with Elliot, his administrations making Elliot raise his hips up off the couch and explode over his stomach and Toby' hand.

"Fuck" Elliot said between breathes "That was amazing"

"Mmmmm knew you would like it, now if you would follow me" Toby said as he got up and put his hand out for Elliot which he took, Toby led him to the bathroom and closed the door. Toby woke earlier than normal and sighed when he saw that it was 4 am, he looked over at his lover sleeping, a ray of moonlight lay across his chest illuminating the small beads of sweat that lay there. 

Toby couldn't help himself he lent over and licked the beads, he marveled at the way Elliot tasted it was so sweet, he loved the way he smelt even after sex, the way his eyes light up when he smiles and most of all he loves the way that he says I Love you because he knows how hard it is/was for him to admit that. Toby knows Elliot has never been with a man before and in a big way was happy that he got to be the man Elliot chose.

He lay back down and molded himself to Elliot's body. Elliot embraced him tightly bringing him closer to him. Elliot moaned into Toby's ear as they pushed up against each other, Elliot kissed Toby's ear lightly and tightened his arms around Toby making him grunt.

"What time is it?" Elliot asked still with his eyes closed

"It's 4 in the morning"

"Bloody hell, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I don't know I just woke up, go back to sleep" 

"Mmmmm" Elliot moaned as he drifted back off to sleep and Toby soon followed.

Elliot woke at the sound of his cell phone ringing; he searched for it and found it in his pants pocket. 

"Yeah" he said sleepily

"Are you coming into work today, or are you having the day off?" Olivia asked him

"Fuck" he said when he looked at the clock on the dresser "I'll be there right away"

He turned to Toby, who was looking at him and said that he had to go "I'm late for work" I will call later, as he was about to leave he stopped, turned and pulled Toby into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm I love the way you taste" Toby said licking his lips.

"Yeah" Elliot smiled, but it faded when he looked at his watch "I got to go"

"Yeah ok" but Toby wasn't sure if he heard him because Elliot was gone and the door was closed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night at Olivia' place, they were having dinner and short conversations here and there. But Elliot knew that she had something on her mind and defiantly something to say.

That night at Olivia' place, they were having dinner and short conversations here and there. But Elliot knew that she had something on her mind and defiantly something to say.

"Liv, is everything alright?" Elliot asked

She took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I need to tell you something" she said softly

"Ok, go ahead"

"I know about you and the person you are seeing"

Elliot stopped with his fork in mid-air and looked at her with narrow eyes "Oh, really and what do you know"

"Why" she asked

"Why what?" 

"Why him and not me?"

"Olivia, I... I just don't think of you that way, you know that, you're my partner."

"But we could have....."

"No we couldn't" he said cutting her off. "We work together and if we had a relationship.....look it just wouldn't have worked."

"How do you know, it could have."

"No, it wouldn't have." He said softly

"He was the one you met when you were on leave, wasn't he?"

"Yeah" He said nodding his head.

"What's his name?"

"Toby.....Tobias Beecher"

"What does he do?" she asked

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know what he has that I don't?"

Elliot thought of one thing but didn't say anything. He sat there and thought that he really didn't want to be here anymore and that he really wanted to be with Toby, holding and kissing him. But he was bought back to reality by Olivia's voice

"Elliot, are you listening?"

"Liv, please don't do this."

"Why not?" she asked getting angry

"Because you won't like what I have to say."

They sat there in silence for a moment; Elliot could tell she wanted to ask more about Toby. He wasn't sure how she would react when he told her that he loved this man very much.

As he was sitting there he went back to last night when he pulled up in front of Toby's place, he thought about the car. His head shot up and he looked at her "Have you been following me? That's the only way you could have known about Toby and I." She sat there not looking at him.

"Olivia" he said "Have you?"

"Yes, yes I have" she said looking him straight in the eye "I wanted to see who was making you so happy"

"Why didn't you just ask me, I would have told you?"

"Elliot, I just don't understand why you are with a man, you have always been on your guard when it comes to ......... homosexuals?"

"I know Liv, It's just. I...I don't know why."

"Well that's just not a good enough reason Elliot"

"It's the only one I can give you at the moment"

"Fine"

"Liv, look I'm sorry that I have hurt you so much, but I can't help the way I feel"

Olivia wasn't listening to him anymore the only thing she could hear was her heart beating loudly in her ears. She stood there thinking about everything that has been said tonight and everything that she has seen, as the realization hits her, this man truly makes Elliot happy and she should be happy for him and not stand in his way.

She doesn't really want to lose Elliot as a friend or a partner, so she made the decision there and then to be there for him if he needed her. She was fighting back the tears that were stinging and threatening to escape her tired eyes. She shook her head slightly to clear it then she turned and faced Elliot.

"Elliot" she said quietly

"Yeah"

"I .....I understand"

"What do you understand Liv?"

"That you are happy with him ..... with Toby and that I will not stand in your way."

"You mean that Liv, that you won't stand in the way of us?"

"Yes"

Elliot stood and took Olivia in his arms and gave her the biggest hug he could without crushing her to death. "Thanks" he whispers in her ear. 

"So, when do I get to meet him"? She asks him

"Ummm, maybe we should wait a while before that" he said to her but then added quickly "Don't get me wrong I want you to meet him, just not yet. It's all still new to me and we need some us time" 

"Ok Ell, whenever you're ready, just let me know"

"Thanks Liv" he said hugging her again

"Ummm Elliot"

"Yeah"

"Ummm ... what are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Fuck, I really don't know, I completely forgot about that" he said rubbing his face.

TBC


End file.
